


Lamar and Trevor's Relationship

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 💘 [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dabbles, Interracial Relationship, M/M, My opinions, Older Man/Younger Man, One of my favorite ships, headcanons, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar & Trevor ♡ What I think about it. This is also gonna have some of my friend's thoughts. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry. These are mostly Headcanons/Dabbles :)





	1. This Is So True

Lamar is slightly like Trevor, I mean a lot actually. He's like the black, less crazy version of Trevor. He is outgoing and loud like Trev. Also, he can be crazy and his own person. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD ♡


	2. Our Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are our thoughts (me and my friend, B). These are headcanons that we came up with & thought of. 
> 
> ♡

\- Lamar never felt anything towards a guy until he met Trevor. He woken some feelings inside of him. 

 

\- Trevor and Lamar have a sensual, gentle, emotionally bonded relationship. 

 

\- Trevor is really loving towards Lamar. 

 

\- He takes Lamar's second virginity, being gentle and loving the whole time. 

 

\- Lamar is the shy type, he just hides it. But, he doesn't hide it in front of Trevor. And sometimes blushes at some of the sexual comments Trevor makes. Trevor thinks this is cute and adorable. 

 

\- Trevor is also sweet towards Lamar too. 

 

\- They hug a lot and love to cuddle with each other. 

 

\- They are very intimate, not always sexually. Sometimes, they love to be together. Drinking beers, talking, or just cuddling in slience. 

 


	3. xDD

Me and my close friend, B (TheGayBerry) have this thing when we talk about Gta V.

 

He loves reading Trevor as bottom in the relationship while Lamar is top :)

 

I'm different, my thoughts are, Lamar is bottom and Trevor is top ;) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ xD


	4. What I Want

I wish there was more Fanart/Fanfics/One-shots of Trevor x Lamar. I need more of this ship xDD ♡ 

This ship is one of my favorites after all :) 


End file.
